Generally, lighting systems in the lighting field conventionally harness fairly spatially homogeneous light sources within optical systems. These light sources are often very bright (source luminance.) These conventional lighting systems are often provided with a single reflector system to collect the light flux or a secondary reflector, or diffuser system, to direct the light flux towards a target area. In many cases, the conventional lighting systems provide a lambertian diffuser or a reflective surface in the system that allow a direct view of the lambertian light source. Such lighting systems may, at certain angles, cause glare, particularly with bright Light Emitting Diode (LED) light sources.